No Brakes on the Smut Train
by Cornonjacob
Summary: A lemon powered train traveling through Mountain Glenn's underground isn't the only thing going at high speed. "Pairings" not listed: Weiss/White Fang Lieutenant, Ruby/Oobleck. Why? Because I can. Edit: Recontinued due to semi popular demand and encouragement/coercion! Credit to God Emperor Penguin for minor editing help. Edit2: Trigger warning for you crybabies: it gets kinda dark
1. Yang Bang

Chapter 1

Neo let out a silent sigh of satisfaction as she flipped the blonde girl over her head to crash into the ceiling of the car. Yang's body made the most gratifying "clunk" sound as she hit the roof and again as she came into contact with the floor.

Neo grinned as she recalled their duel, and how she hadn't been able to toy with another fighter in ages. And as she eyed the alluring view up Yang's skirt as she lay vulnerable, Neo licked her lips in anticipation as she sauntered over to her dessert. Playtime was over.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Yang noticed when she came to was that her Ember Celica was missing from her forearms. Yang fully woke and started in fear as she realized that what was around her wrists were not her precious gauntlets, but a thick cord, one end binding her arms together behind her back and the other secured to the ceiling.<p>

Her legs were spread apart and restrained by a metal bar, chained to the floor, with a loop on each end around her ankles. The restraints left Yang in a lewd position, bent over and shameless.

Also, Yang was completely naked, save for her boots.

"What the hell!" Yang shouted, angry, humiliated, and frightened, as she struggled with her bonds.

Yang paused as Neo teleported in front of her, wagging her finger condescendingly and swapping eye colors in mockery.

"Let me go! I'll kill you!" Yang screeched, something in her snapping as Neo continued to taunt her.

Neo frowned as Yang continued to shout at her. Yang would need to learn respect, and Neo knew that in order to teach a lesson, a headstrong girl needed to be punished.

Yang turned her head as Neo walked behind her. Yang's eyes widened as Neo smirked, drew back her parasol, and spanked Yang.

Yang's supple buttocks rapidly reddened as Neo paddled her, a blur of forehands and backhands jerking Yang's rear left and right as she gritted her teeth and tried to hold back her tears.

When Neo felt that Yang had been disciplined enough, she leaned in a ran her tongue up and down Yang's red ass as if it were a particularly good flavor of ice cream. Yang whimpered as the rough tongue dragged around her now sensitive butt.

Neo's tongue moved south to an even more sensitive area, digging into the vanilla, and melting Yang's resistance like a popsicle.

Neo heard Yang's submissive moans and gasps more frequently and relished them as her tongue picked up speed. She could feel the tremors of the blonde's body as Yang tensed and prepared to release. Neo worked harder and faster, tongue lapping up the juices as Yang was about to-

-do nothing as Neo suddenly stopped, and stood up. Yang shuddered, the pleasure suddenly stopping, leaving her feeling cheated and empty as she turned her head to look at Neo's smug face.

Neo said nothing, only smirking and switching eye colors again at the pleading look Yang gave her.

"Please, give it to me..." Yang whispered.

Neo's expression became neutral, as she cupped her hand around her ear and leaned closer, sending a clear message.

"Please don't stop!" Yang cried out, "I'm begging you, do it harder, please make me cum, I need-" Yang gasped as Neo pushed her fingers into the pink.

Yang clenched her fists and panted as Neo thrust in and out of her. The expression of euphoria on her face reverted to fear as Neo licked her other hand and began to tease and prod her anus.

Neo stared straight into Yang's eyes, her own changing colors yet again, as she plunged a finger through Yang's ass. Silent as ever, Neo's face conveyed a silent message.

"The train's isn't the only caboose that is going to be ruined." Neo's smile seemed to say as a second finger was forced in.

Neo picked up speed and laughed silently, recalling a contemporary saying. "One in the strawberry, and another in the chocolate." the saying went, which Neo felt fit her style perfectly. Yang curled her toes as came as Neo relentlessly thrust into her. Exhausted and broken, she sagged down, only the cord wrapped around her wrists keeping her aloft.

Neo wore a satisfied expression as she peeled her soiled black gloves off and pushed them into Yang's drenched pussy. She moved onto the next train car, leaving her bound plaything behind, broken and in tears.

To Be Continued


	2. Announcement

Notice:

This fic has been discontinued indefinitely.

It originally started out as a trollfic under a new style, less nonsense, more smut, yet I somehow fucked it up so badly it turned into almost total distilled porn, with only a couple of jokes, and was painful to write through and through.

I do like the idea of dicking around with Blake/Roman, and Weiss/Lieutenant (who needs consent for the latter), so maybe another time.


	3. Stained Snow

Chapter 2

"Fucking Schnee bitch." the Lieutenant grunted.

Said Schnee bitch collapsed in a heap, aura dangerously low after being slammed into the floor of the car and taking one too many blows from the Lieutenant's chainsaw. As he rubbed his aching arms and readjusted his mask, he studied the body of the downed heiress.

"Damn humans, always giving us shit." the Lieutenant said as he remembered how the girl had made a fool of him before he had caught her and put her in her place. She had caused him too much pain and wasted too much of his time, not to mention that she's the heiress of arguably the most faunus harmful corporation in all of Remnant. As Weiss began to rouse, the Lieutenant came to a decision. Weiss deserved to feel some pain in exchange for the pain the Schnee Dust Company had caused over the years, and he could use some "compensation" for the aura lost to her blade.

* * *

><p>Weiss stood up with a splitting headache and shaky legs, momentarily forgetting how she had gotten in such condition. An adrenaline rush accompanied her gasp as she remembered the fight, before a boot crashed into her back and sent her sprawling again.<p>

She cried out in pain as a chainsaw blade was plunged through the overlapping sleeves of her jacket and bit deeply into the floor, the sharp metallic ringing silencing her.

Weiss struggled to free herself upon hearing the Lieutenant's sadistic laughter from behind, but she was too weak and the expensive fabric was jammed in the floor by the blade, pinning her arms out in front of her.

"I don't need that sword to tear into you." the Lieutenant chuckled, "It'll be better if you just relax."

The confused look on Weiss' face transitioned into an expression of horror, understanding dawning on her as the Lieutenant grabbed her legs and pulled her taut against the saw before spreading them.

"No! Stop at once!" Weiss screamed at the Lieutenant who was busy tearing at her garments, the white panties ripping off last.

"You dolt! How dare you!?" she continued to protest, face reddening from her exposure, "I'll make sure that you p-AAAUGH!" the heiress shouted, threat interrupted as the Lieutenant thrust, a small splatter of blood dripping down his shaft from Weiss' hymen.

"Sorry you won't get to dress in this color at your wedding, princess." the Lieutenant sneered underneath his mask at Weiss' increasingly frantic screaming. He pounded harder and faster to elicit more shrieks of pain, or perhaps pleasure, lapping up the sound. One rumor the Lieutenant had heard about the Schnee heiress was that she had a beautiful singing voice, and hearing it twisted in torment only added to his enjoyment.

He increased his speed, getting closer and closer to release when Weiss stopped struggling and relaxed, energy exhausted. The Lieutenant pulled out and let go of Weiss' legs, letting her collapse. He stared in disgust at the gasping, sobbing heiress and the liquid pooling on the floor in between her legs; she had cum too early for his satisfaction.

"It's not over until you've been taught a lesson." the Lieutenant growled, clutching Weiss' ponytail and turning her head to the side so that she could see him. "Now put your face down and your ass up, or I'll break your legs."

Weiss complied and the Lieutenant firmly took hold of her rear.

"I think you've lubed me up enough." the Lieutenant coldly whispered as he forced his girth into the other hole and the screams began anew. The Lieutenant gasped in pleasure, Weiss' tightening making him feel even better. Weiss clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, attempting to ignore the Lieutenant thrusting deeper and faster into her ass.

The Lieutenant grabbed the hilt of his blade, pushing it further into the floor and using it as leverage to bury his own sword inside Weiss. He hammered away, slower but as hard and deep as he could go before he reached his limit.

With one last thrust, the Lieutenant tensed and released, filling Weiss with his cum. He savored the feeling for a moment or two before withdrawing, semen already leaking from Weiss' ruined anus.

He uprooted his sword and kicked Weiss over onto her back to face him. He stood there for a minute, letting the semen fall from the tip of his cock onto Weiss' tear stained face, some of the drops missing and blending into her clothes.

"Even the richest princess is just a whore." the Lieutenant laughed to himself as he left to clean up, leaving the heiress to fall into unconsciousness, mentally shattered and defiled from her ordeal.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: You people have no idea how painful it is to write this smut especially rape seriously without being tongue in cheek and derailing it over and over again with jokes. I spent 10 minutes researching because I wasn't sure if her sleeves were part of the dress or the jacket. I was so tempted to make the Lieutenant say "It's not ogre until I say it's ogre." I hope you people are happy and had a solid fap. As stated before, this was originally supposed to be a trollfic but I messed up but you people liked it so much and some of my actual friends encouragedforced me to write, so here. I hate you all.**


End file.
